Una caminata en la lluvia
by stela
Summary: La lluvia puede aliviar un corazon herido y tambien ocultar lagrimas. Una sonrisa significa muchas cosas. Un ejecutivo de la mafia y su conductora caminaran bajo una lluvia de fuego.


**Una Caminata en la lluvia**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen. Pero el plot de esta historia si es de mi invencion. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, personas o instituciones es pura coincidencia. Asumamos todo a la voz narrativa de la autora.**

**P****rologo**

Entrando en calor

_En un bar del Seritei_

La luz era tenue y el olor a nicotina y alcohol dentro del lugar hacían todo subreal. El sonido de las bolas chocantes en la mesa de billar y la música le eran totalmente conocidos. Todo era tan normal como siempre, de la forma en que era normal en su vida, la vida que había adquirido a los quince años, ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel momento. Pero cuando algo malo iba a ocurrir el revoloteo en su estomago y el incremento del miedo que le corría por las venas, frió y repulsivo; era el mismo de siempre. Aunque sabia por experiencia que este era un mal augurio actuó con completa normalidad, tanta que ni su mejor amigo, su amigo con privilegios, se percató de aquello.

No tenia la edad suficiente para estar allí, ni para sostener el cigarrillo que tenia en los labios, ni el trago cuyos hielos chocaban con el cristal entre sus manos, pero quien se atrevería a decírselo. Quienes estaban esta noche en ese bar, todos a excepción del bartender eran miembros de una organización criminal, miembros de los soul reaper y ella estaba allí. Era parte de todo esto. Su cabello negro destacaba el color violeta de sus ojos mientras que su piel resplandecía ante el tenue brillo de la lámpara que colgaba justo sobre ella.

-Ya debes cortarte el cabello.- Le dijo la amable y juguetona voz de quien se acercaba para tomar asiento en la silla a su lado.

-¡Bah! Renji, tu sabes mejor que eso.- La sonrisa era la usual, preciosa y peligrosa, y el comentario sarcástico tras el cual solo había una gran comedia. _"A veces te envidio Ichigo. Yo no la dejaría siendo solo mi amiga."_

-¿En serio?- Le contestó con una sonrisa sincera, típica en él, mientras reparaba en lo ajustados que llevaba los jeans azules y la camisa negra de corte a la cintura y mangas pequeñísimas, que dejaban sus delicados pero fuertes brazos a la vista.

-¡Por supuesto! Tu sabes que soy una rebelde.

Este comentario lo acompañó con sus labios creando un pequeño puchero y esto hizo que ambos rieran fuertemente. A parte de su mejor amigo, Renji era con quien mas se sentía a gusto allí solo era un año mayor que ella, claro que su hermano también lo era, pero Gin, era un alma mas parecida a Grimmjow. Ambos disfrutaban demasiado el hacer sufrir a otros. Aunque todos se llevaban bien, Grimmjow no gozaba de toda su confianza por ser demasiado…impredecible y letal como una pantera.

"Rukia, conducirás como una loca, pero no eres tan rebelde." Diciendo esto le haló la cola de caballo que le llegaba casi a la cintura para controlar los deseos de acariciarla.

"¡Renji!", el tono en que llamó su nombre lo petrificó en su silla por que quizá la hubiese ofendido, con esa chica nunca se sabia, los altibajos de su humor eran como una montaña rusa; pero…entonces…le sonrió como un gatito pequeño, una sonrisa que la hacia verse mas niña de lo que era. Era esa sonrisa la que le hacia pensar que si fuese mas fuerte que la terquedad de ella le quitaría ese trago de las manos y la sacaría de todo esto él mismo. _"Ichigo debería haberlo hecho hace tiempo"_

-¡Brindemos por eso pequeño amigo!- Tras un largo trago. -No conduzco como una loca mas bien como caída del cielo.- Diciendo esto sus miradas y la de todos los que estaban allí se dirigieron a la puerta. Esta se abrió revelando la llegada de Grimmjow y su acompañante, una peliverde con cuerpo de Diva y cara inocente como una niña. Rukia observó como todos los hombres allí, en otras palabras todos menos ella, quedaban perplejos por la belleza de aquella mujer vestida de cuero ceñido al cuerpo.

Cosas como esta la tenían sin cuidado. Trabajar con hombres te acostumbra a estas bobadas y ella sabia que aunque ella era hermosa no podía competir en un certamen con esa clase de mujer por que los hombres solo tienen testosterona en vez de neuronas. Además primero que nada que en comparación, ella era una niña. ¿Qué edad tenia? Solo 17 y esa mujer ya estaba en sus 20 y se notaba que tenia experiencia en seduccion. Pero cuando miró la expresión de Ichigo, como que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, sabia que allí lo suyo se terminaba. _"Se cuando retirarme"_. Y muy dentro sabia que este era la razón de sus extraños presentimientos.

Como rompiendo un hechizo Grimmjow habló: "Es hora." La mujer a quien el llamó Nell lo dejó dando los últimos detalles a Ichigo quien la observaba acercase como se acercaba a Renji y a ella, creyendo que era la acompañante del pelirojo.

-Hola Renji, ¿Quién es tu pequeña amiga?

-Ella es…- Ésta lo interrumpió, evitando que dijera algo más sobre ella.

-Un placer conocerte Nell.- Le dijo con voz de gatito.

Así era aquella chica si alguien pensaba menos de ella dejaba que se lo creyera. _"No soy nadie para romperle la ilusión a las personas. Además la cara que ponen cuando saben que soy en realidad siempre es de comedia." _Si Nell creía que solo era una amiguita de Renji… ¿Por qué no dejar que se lo creyera? Claro que confirmó lo de que su suerte estaba de malas cuando Grimmjow e Ichigo se acercaron a indicar que era el momento de irse. Nell se quedó como tonta viéndola levantarse para ir con ellos y le preguntó a Grimmjow: "No me habías dicho que esto un asunto serio y que por eso no debía ir."

Para Ichigo esa era una de las cosas mas graciosas y si otra persona hiciese la pregunta la dejaba con la quijada en el suelo y se hubiese marchado riéndose hasta el auto con su amiga. Pero otra vez, aquella noche no estaba para ella y sus instintos hacia los problemas iban en la dirección correcta.

Así que su amigo le contestó a Nell primero que nadie y muy dispuesto: "No es un juego. Pero como podríamos funcionar sin nuestro conductor." A esto el levantó la mano esperando el usual choque de manos con su amiga pero su reacción fue 5 segundos tarde, lo que alertó un poco a Grimmjow quien compartió una mirada con Ichigo y este último inocentemente le preguntó si había bebido demás.

"¡Nah! Esas cosas no me pasan a mi." Les dijo a ambos en un tono socarrón. "Vamonos." Así que se dirigió a la puerta sacando las llaves del bolsillo posterior de su apretado jean.

Renji no se lo tragó y como buen observador se había percatado al igual que ella de las miradas entre Ichigo y Nell. Así que salió disimuladamente tras de Rukia haciendo su presencia nula hasta que le sujetó la puerta del auto impidiendo que entrara en el auto.

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos.- Le exigió.

-Sé que es lo que estas pensando.- Le dijo aun sin obedecerle.

-¿En serio?

Entonces levantó la mirada y sus ojos humedecidos lo impactaron. Era la primera vez que alguien le veía en el punto mas cercano de llorar. Sin pensárselo dos veces la sujetó fuertemente hacia sí abrazándola mientras le decía lo que estaba tratando de ignorar durante los pasados meses.

-Sabia que era más que amistad para ti y me gustaría que fuese yo quien tuviese ese espacio en ti…, para ti.

Lo sabia, hace mucho lo sabia, que Renji se estaba interesando en ella. Pero se negaba testarudamente a dejar un espacio de verdad y de forma conciente en su corazón para nada de esto, por eso Ichigo y ella eran tan buenos amigos. Por que eso era lo que ambos buscaban. Pero Renji quería algo real. Y algo real en este negocio solo termina mal.

Cuando Ichigo se acercó al auto todavía Renji estaba abrazandola y sin decir nada se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Ella se soltó inmediatamente de Renji pero éste le prometió, antes de irse al auto que él conduciría, que tenían una conversación pendiente.

Pero esa conversación nunca llegó. Esa noche fue el gran accidente, en el que casi muere por dejarnos a Grimmjow y a mi con vida. "Ese es mi trabajo como chofer, Ichigo." Le dijo esta en algún momento antes de caer en la inconciencia.

El sonido del chirrido ensordecedor de las gomas mientras derrapaban salvajemente en el pavimento llenó la mente de Ichigo.

La visión de una curva cerrada entorpecida por un largísimo Grand Marquis ultimo modelo negro y las maldiciones subsiguientes de la conductora en medio de los disparos.

Recordó nítidamente su voz: _"Malditas naves gigantescas, pero hay un espacio."_

Ella solía hablar sola cuando estaba bajo tensión. El recuerdo de otras veces en que pasaba por espacios reducidos donde nadie mas se atrevía lleno su mente mientras disparaba al auto que perseguía al de Renji.

Pero su instinto cuando algo no iba bien era cierto.

Los malditos debieron suponer que lo intentaría por que en cada puerta había un sujeto con arma en mano y apuntándoles. Sobre la cajuela uno de ellos recostado; un franco tirador.

"¡Mierda!", grito ella. Aquella era una señal para Ichigo y Grimmjow de que algo estaba fuera de control. Ambos miraron al frente y vieron lo que se estaba llevando la gloriosa sarta de maldiciones que la chica conocía.

Olvidaron instantáneamente los dos vehículos que les perseguían y a Renji que conducía tras de ellos también. Sí, solo Renji por que por la cuenta que llevaba y cuando el conductor empezaba a solo auto protegerse era por que era el único que quedaba vivo. Pero antes que los chicos pudiesen entrar en acción el francotirador disparó.

Ya a estas alturas sabia distinguir los sonidos. Ichigo sintió en sus manos que el impacto de su arma soltaba la bala dos segundos después que la del francotirador otra había salido al mismo tiempo proveniente del arma de otro de los sujetos y que Grimmjow envió dos balas a diferentes lugares. En fracciones de segundos ocurrieron varias cosas. La del francotirador dio al neumático delantero derecho, que era el que ejercía mayor fricción contra el pavimento Ichigo le dio en el centro de la cabeza a este, un sujeto caía con un impacto en el pecho y la bala de Grimmjow eliminó otro atravesando el cristal delantero del Grand Marquis.

Así que de atrás salió nuevamente una ráfaga de disparos al ver que Mercedes negro perdía control en la derrapada. El blanco de sus disparos, por supuesto era el conductor por si todavía quedaba oportunidad de que maniobrara que era justo lo que intentaba la chica cuando el siguiente disparo rompió el cristal. Ichigo la movió evitando que le volaran la cabeza y tomándola él en su brazo izquierdo.

Pero ese movimiento hizo que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba del auto y en otra fracción de segundos, de esas que se vuelven sumamente lentas. El Mercedes chocó el Grand Marqis del lado de los chicos, enviando a Grimmjow a inconciencia por un golpe en la cabeza, entonces la parte delantera chocó con las rocas haciendo que diera una vuelta. Ella solo consiguió voltear el auto lo suficiente para que mientras volaran por al vació de 60mts de profundidad el auto tomara el primer impacto de su lado.

Así que mientras daban su pequeño vuelo ella imaginaba el rostro de Renji. Pero como siempre había dicho: "Solamente sientes el primer golpe los que siguen se van en inconsecuencia tratando de amortiguar el primer dolor."

Fueron las palabras de la chica mientras el silencio de la caida se tragaba el sonido.

Abrió sus ojos y no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, el olor de la gasolina se mezclaba con el de la tierra mojada de sangre. La desesperación por moverse se apoderó de él. Salió del vehiculo viendo una pequeña llama en la oscuridad muy negra. Debía sacar a los otros. Se tambaleó mientras miraba a su alredor localizó a Grimmjow quien estaba inconciente pero respiraba. Miró nuevamente ni rastro de su amiga.

Como un loco miró al interior del auto y un viento que cargaba el cantar de los indios le ilumino el camino hacia ella.

Ella abrió los ojos nublados mientras trataba de enfocar la borrosa silueta del rostro de Ichigo que estaba tratando de que le escuchara.

-¡Maldición. Maldita sea. Esto no esta bien, por favor ¿me escuchas?

-Ichigo.- Le llamó en murmullo.

-Sólo mantente despierta y no te muevas.- Le dijo mientras veia una barra de acero atravesarle el pecho. -Esas malditas barras de seguridad en las puertas. Sabia que no era buena idea que te dieran este auto. Pero tu tenias que aceptarlo. Todo lo nuevo siempre…-

-Ichigo. Cierra el pico, habemos gente que queremos dormir.

-¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a dormirte!

El rostro de la chica se le confundió con el de Nell mientras le decia: "Es un sueño."

Entonces Ichigo despertó de su sueño, sentado en su sofá de vinilo rojo en la tienda de Urahara y con esa sensación de vuelo mortal. Agitado y completamente bañado en sudor. Se sujetó la cabeza y culpó dos cosas por haberle recordado esa parte de ese día: Haberse emborrachado con el tequila favorito de su amiga que era la única marca de ese licor en el bar y la maldita chica que bailaba junto a la vitrola en aquel lugar. No pensaba que alguien siguiera haciendo ese tipo de cosas en esta época.

Pero el recuerdo se grabó en su mente al imaginársela repitiéndole como siempre hacia mientras caminaba hacia él con la música a todo volumen las palabras con una sonrisa picarona: "Vamos Ichigo es tiempo de mover esta pista." Aquello siempre le hacia sonreír. Sabia lo que seguiría, ella comenzaría a cantar y él estaría bailando junto a ella sin tan siquiera proponérselo. A pesar de estar jugándose la vida cada noche; esos fueron los dos años mas felices de su miserable vida. Por que una vez aquella chica comenzaba a cantar era como si sus pies perdieran toda fuerza de voluntad y se moviera al ritmo que ella marcaba.

Inconcientemente, durante una pelea el recuerdo de su voz lo dirigía.

* * *

_Me alegra que hayas leido hasta este punto. Dejame saber que piensas con un Review._


End file.
